


Rock Bottom.

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный финал ТФП-19 или как получить признание, которого не ожидаешь, но очень желаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается замечательным плюшам Jit (Jerkwave), zoi_site, Sirrian и laidah <3
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Только с моего разрешения
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Обоснуй умер от недосыпания. Мир, любовь, радуга и взаимные чувства. Бгг. Любофф-любофф царит у меня в процессоре. Никакого прона и ангста. И заметьте - ни одного слова на буковку Л в тексте. Только намеки.

I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
For the sake of havin' you near  
In spite of a warnin' voice that  
comes in the night  
And repeats, repeats in my ear:  
Don't you know, little fool,  
you never can win?  
Use your mentality, wake up to reality.  
But each time that I do just the thought  
of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
'Cause I've got you under  
my skin.  
Yes, I've got you under my skin.  
  
Seether - "I've Got You Under My Skin"

 

Визг и едва ощутимое трепыхание, смутно напоминающее пинки и шлепки по броне вывело процессор из ступора.  
\- Крыло-крылокрылоКРЫЛО!!! СлезьслезьСЛЕЕЕЕЗь!!!  
Раскалибровавшаяся от сильного удара при падении оптика активировалась не сразу, на спинной броне явственно горело несколько глубоких царапин и вмятин, один манипулятор удобно лежал под головой, а второй застрял в чем-то тяжелом, но рыхлом и освободиться оказалось несложно.  
\- Слезь!!!! – еще один пронзительный визг и более сильные удары по броне заставили Мегатрона экстренно перекалибровать оптику и вычислить источник терроризирующего аудио датчики звука.  
Справа, перед самым шлемом обнаружилась пара неистово мерцающей оптики, принадлежащей никому иному как Старскриму и именно сикерский вопль был тем самым неприятным звуком.  
\- Больнобольно, КРЫЛО!! Слезь!!!  
Тонкие сикерские губы отчетливо дрожали, несмотря на стиснутые дентопластины и Оллмайти тут же осмотрелся, пытаясь понять каким местом тут оказалось замешано крыло. Ответ обнаружился быстро – прямо под левым манипулятором, присыпанное песком и камешками едва различимо поблескивало распластанное крыло, на которое Мегатрон опирался всем весом. Естественно, весь остальной сикер оказался погребен под бОльшим корпусом, однако возражений на этот счет пока не поступало.  
\- Не. Верещи. Убрать их сможешь, если я тебе освобожу и приподниму? – спокойный голос лорда десептиконов утихомирил сикерскую истерику и летун молча кивнул, прекратив пинаться и пихаться.  
Не отрывая взгляда от искаженного болью фэйсплейта Старскрима, он оперся правым серво в пол у сикерской талии, а другим серво подхватил маленький корпус и прижал к себе, не имея иных вариантов в ограниченном пространстве – свод их маленькой пещерки неприятно скреб Мегатрону спинную броню и ощущение это было не из приятных. Летун тихонько пикнул когда широкие плоскости крыльев освободились от вжимавшего их в камень веса и с тихим щелчком исчезли в субпазах. Оллмайти не сдержал изумленного хмыканья, отпуская своего заместителя и без лишних разговоров опускаясь сверху. Колючие коленки оказались как раз у пластин живота и мех недовольно рыкнул, вынудив своего заместителя широко развести ноги.  
\- Почему ты не убираешь крылья, когда они не нужны?  
\- С ними я привлекательнее и солиднее выгляжу, - пробормотал Старскрим, сосредоточившийся на том, чтобы куда-то пристроить манипуляторы, которым было деваться некуда кроме как к Мегатрону на плечи.  
На тихую усмешку лорда заместитель ответил фырканьем и прибегнул к излюбленному сикерскому взгляду, который был даже более непроницаемым чем маска Саундвэйва.  
\- Крылья – гордость любого летуна.  
\- Чем больше одно, тем больше другое? – невинно осведомился Мегатрон, мысли которого в данный момент дрифтовали из направления жестоко-наказать-предателя в более прозаичное русло, напоминая насколько давно лорд десептиконов подпускал к себе кого-то настолько близко.  
И Прайм не считается. Они противники в конце концов. Хотя положим, Старскрим тоже исполнил парочку совсем недружественных маневров – но вот почему? С глоссы уже рвались вопросы, оставалось лишь продумать тактику и сильно не отвлекаться на такое провоцирующее поскрипывание пластин друг о друга и слабо различимую, но такую приятную пульсацию Искры сикера.  
\- У кого что болит, Великий и Могучий, - джет определенно дразнился, хотя выражение на его фэйсплейте оставалось непроницаемым. – Хотя да, одно время на Кибертроне сикеры выбирали себе партнеров по размаху крыла и летным данным. Чем больше, тем лучше. Поэтому у землелизов шансы закадрить сикера стремились к минус бесконечности.  
\- Пернатые снобы, - недовольно буркнул в ответ лорд. – Так, проверь проходит ли сигнал твоего коммлинка через породу – по идее, твой трансмиттер мощнее.  
\- Нет, повелитель. Слишком большое содержание тяжелых металлов и глубина шахты не способствуют прохождению сигнала. Мы погребены онлайн, - уголки рта сикера опустились, демонстрируя, насколько тот огорчен осознанием этого факта. – Но я уверен, что по истечению земных суток Саундвейв отправит поисковую группу сюда.  
\- Он не в курсе, куда мы отправились, - мрачно пробасил Мегатрон.  
Губы сикера дернулись словно он собирался что-то спросить, затем озарение накрыло его по самый шеврон и алая оптика недоуменно сощурилась. Если Оллмайти привел его сюда чтобы устранить, то как минимум должен был предупредить своего верного киберпса. На всякий случай. А значит…  
\- Ты хотел меня лишь напугать, - ляпнул летун и громко ойкнул от собственной смелости.  
\- Возможно. Все зависело и зависит, - Мегатрон намеренно сделал многообещающую паузу, - от того, сможешь ли ты убедить меня в своей полезности.  
И словно невзначай подхватил сикера за бедро, передвигая острую коленку подальше от уязвимых точек – напрягшийся из-за последних слов сикер сжался и вонзил острый шип, почти насквозь пробив броню. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость и хлипкость, Старскрим мог всерьез изувечить даже Мегатрона, получив хотя бы крошечное преимущество вроде тесного пространства как в данный момент.  
\- Полезности тебе или делу десептиконов, повелитель? – сикер подозрительно проследил за движением большого манипулятора и нервно заерзал.  
\- Чем искреннее ты будешь отвечать на вопросы, тем скорее я с этим определюсь, - ответ лорда вызвал секундное замешательство у летуна, а затем на его фэйсплейте появилась удивительно дружелюбная ухмылка, трактовать которую можно было весьма и весьма двояко.  
Из миниатюрных воздухозаборников ритмично выходил воздух, щекоча фэйсплейт Мегатрона, пока он прикидывал, стоит ли сэкономить время, которого у них в общем-то в достатке и даже больше чем хотелось бы или растянуть процесс на более длительный промежуток времени. Перспектива выудить из сикера побольше информации была невероятно заманчивой – наглый заместитель слишком долго был без присмотра и наверняка приберег много интересного помимо невыработанных энергоновых шахт с оборудованием. В главном компьютере "Немезиса" было много данных, накопленных сикером за последние три года и еще неизвестно, что из этого достоверно и можно использовать в имеющемся виде.  
\- Что бы вам хотелось узнать, мой повелитель?  
 _«Почему вместо того чтобы вырвать тебе Искру я трачу время на вопросы, предатель»._ Вопрос зудел на кончике глоссы, но вместо этого Оллмайти задумчиво склонил шлем и спросил:  
\- В какой момент ты решил, что хочешь занять мое место?  
Почти не задумываясь, сикер проворчал:  
\- Как будто ты не знаешь.  
\- Когда? – настойчиво переспросил Мегатрон.  
\- В тот самый орн когда по твоей милости Кибертрон превратился в шлакову пустошь. ТВОИ приказы и решения привели нашу планету к такому «счастливому» финалу.  
\- Так ты винишь меня за падение… падение Кибертрона?! Думаешь, будь ты у руля, Прайм бы сдался и прекратил военные действия?  
\- Да. Да!  
\- Но ты не предпринимал активных действий до прибытия на Землю. Почему?  
Не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, Мегатрон скользнул манипулятором вверх по бедру сикера и ненавязчиво потер кромку колючей брони. Ощущение было очень приятным – округлая пластинка идеально легла в серво, позволяя кончикам когтей щекотать сплетения проводов.  
\- Т-ты… темный энергон, - немного невпопад ответил заместитель, пытаясь отстраниться от приятных ощущений, всем процессором понимая что существование висит на волоске и нужно не только складно ответить но и при необходимости складно соврать.  
\- Темный энергон? Старскрим, я хочу услышать подробный ответ, а иначе…  
\- Убери свои когти от моей проводки, - срывающимся от напряжения вокалайзером прохрипел сикер.  
Тем временем острые когти Мегатрона не только растеребили тонкие кабели, но и полезли гораздо глубже, прижимая тазовую секцию летуна к хорошо разогревшемуся годпису.  
Молчаливое противостояние закончилось ничьей – сикер скомпилировал нужную информацию и отправил пакет Мегатрону. Настырный манипулятор практически сразу отстранился, возвращаясь на каменный пол. К тому моменту как полученные данные были изучены, выражение на фэйсплейте лорда десептиконов сменилось с подозрительно-агрессивного на смущенно-довольное. Не теряя ни секунды, он наклонил фэйсплейт и оставил легкий, почти воздушный поцелуй на запыленной щеке сикера.  
\- Я тоже…  
Грохот и посыпавшиеся обломки породы некстати нарушили спокойствие маленького укрытия и спустя минуту или две возле головы Мегатрона вылез наконечник бура.  
  
Сикер застыл и погасил оптику, вслушиваясь в короткий но эмоциональный разговор Мегатрона и белкового мальчика, не зная – молиться ли Всеискре чтобы маленькое существо поддалось на провокацию или надеяться что в человеке возобладает светлое и доброе. Оба варианта были прелесть как хороши и желанны в свете недавнего выяснения отношений.  
Покровительственно сжавшийся на спинных пластинах манипулятор и треск ломаемого камня вызвал приступ неконтролируемого счастья в Искре Старскрима. На свободе, у выхода из пещеры он позволил себе освободить крылья и с удовольствием потянулся, расправляя застоявшиеся приводы и тяжи. Отчаянно хотелось взлететь и насладиться простором неба, но один нерешенный вопрос по-прежнему маячил в процессоре и летун поднял оптику на необычайно молчаливого повелителя.  
Большой манипулятор поднялся и два когтя бережно сжались на грязном подбородке, поднимая фэйсплейт выше, так чтобы вопросительно округлившаяся оптика сикера сфокусировалась на оптике большего меха.  
\- Докажи, что я не зря отвечаю тебе взаимностью. Будь со мной ради меня, а не моей власти несмотря ни на что, - и, предостерегая вопросы, Мегатрон прикрыл когтем второго манипулятора приоткрывшийся рот. – Просто будь.  
Проводив взглядом поднимающегося в небо сикера, Оллмайти задумчиво пощелкал глоссой, еще хранившей мягкий привкус поцелуя.


End file.
